Himeko Kurusugawa
Himeko Kurusugawa is one of the protagonists and the main heroines in the yuri series Kannazuki No Miko. She is The Solar Priestess, an innocent and gentle girl. She's Chikane's lover. she is also known as Kurusu Himeko from the yuri manga Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian, and Himiko from the yuri series Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora. Yuri Feats *She is very happy to be with with Chikane in the spring garden, and she's glad that she met her. *Some of the traits she loves about Chikane is her passion about whatever she do, and good at everything, pretty, strong, kind, and wonderful Chikane. She resembles her as a princess, and that it's just that she's amazing. *Chikane's birthday party present is most important to her than her safety, like when the Orochi attacked, and the option to run was the only one, unlike the predisposition to run, she hurried to retrive Chikane's present, and the following was her injury by the Orochi. *After every episode of the anime Kannazuki no Miko she pleads Chikane to guide her. *After knowing that Chikane is the Solar Priestess proved by when Chikane stripped her back showing the symbol of the Lunar Priestess, she jump to her embrace saying that she wants to be with her. *Because she's with Chikane, she believes that she'd be fine. *The first bath she took with Chikane she felt nervous, gazing at her skin as white as snow, and her big and beautiful breasts. *Chikane's pajama she wore the first night she was in Chikane's home, she recognized Chikane's scent on it. *At Chikane's gaze she feels nervous and her heart beats faster when she took off her cluthes in order for Otoha to take her body measurements to make her a dress as Chikane's request. *To the world filled with kindness and courage, she wants Chikane to take her to it. * She have always been in love with Chikane, as she gets fascinated and absorbed by Chikane's beauty. *She blushed and freezes when she hugged Chikane for the first time, her heart won't stop racing. *Because she made a promise with Chikane, she wants to do what she can. *Chikane lingered in the spring sunlight, brighter than the sun, more elegant than butterflies, and more beautiful than a flower garden, unaware of the fate beyond that meeting, Himeko is charmed and soaked in Chikane's presence. *Jumping in Chikane's arms is what she usually does when she's afraid or sad, like when she hugged her in their first bath, informing her that sometimes she sees memories of from her former life, from a different world where she and Chikane were priestesses in the manga at the last page of chapter 3. *When the puppy Himeko was holding jumped on mud, causing a big miss, Himeko used her pink handkerchief to wipe Chikane's face, when the air swirled around them she was blushing together with Chikane. And because the wind was strong, she put a clover hair hairpin she had on Chikane's bangs. *Tears of happiness comes out of her eyes after hearing by Chikane that she is willing to protect and please her. *Chikane lingering in the spring sunlight, she thought upon looking at her, her form was beautiful, like an angel descending on a flower garden, her beautiful black hair that waves with the wind, and her nice slender limbs, her eyes that resemble the deepness of a mystic lake were just looking straight at her, being in that gaze, her heart began to race, and her chest was filled with shock and amazement that it was difficult for her to breath, that was her first meeting with Chikane in the spring garden which she described as a fated meeting. *Chikane's present she bought for her was a with a small etched in tourmaline jewel with her names engraved in it, October's birthstone means joy, diligence, conquering sorrow, and becoming happy, she also brought matching ones as well. *Some of the traits she loves about Chikane: always strong beautiful and kind yet she's not bossy to anyone, she took her frightened hand and showed her various worlds, she opened Himeko's arms to many fun things, and she was the first to compliment her picture. *The sun sets, the moon darkens, and the tears just endlessly fall down her cheeks, if she couldn't catch up and run to Chikane's embrace she feels insecurity. She even had an illusion dream of Chikane opening her arms for her, she also longed to listen to her playing the piano in the mansion. After school, she hurried to meet Chikane in the garden believing that she will surly by there, knowing that Chikane will wait for her there. *To see Chikane again, to talk with her, and to know her feelings, she decided that she'll do the revival ritual to summon Ame mo Murakumo after hugging the only lifted priestess outfit witch was worn by Chikane. *Although Chikane's arms that embrace her are still kind, her smile that slashes her like a blade, Chikane's truth slips from her hands like the moon's shadow, after showing as an Orochi. *The things she appreciates is when Chikane taught her all sorts of things and always protected her, she grew to like photography more because Chikane praised her, she felt she could do her best as Solar Priestess because she was with her, she resembles her as "Angelic Chikane-chan", yet that night, she really scared her and looked like a devil, in order to confirm her reason for deflowering her that night and to know her truth she decided to accept her invitation to the moon, where their battle was destined. *The time Chikane returned to the mansion, it was a dreamlike time for her, the ordinary times that suddenly shattered on that night, she was just surprised and confused by how suddenly those lost days returned without any notice, she may have just wanted to remain confused, simply chatting with Chikane, eating dinner, and laughing, she was truly happy to spend ordinary times with her, it seemed like a lovely spell. She knew there were things she wanted to ask, things she needed to ask, but if she asked Chikane those questions it seemed as if the spell would go away, she was just afraid that the dreamlike times would end. *The night Chikane returned to the mansion, she entered Chikane's bedroom asking her to sleep together embarrassingly. *The hurt and pain doesn't bother her because Chikane came back, in her bed she hugged her crying to feel her warmness. *The next morning after she slept in Chikane's embrace when she couldn't find her in their bed or any part of the mansion, Chikane showed that she was picking some ingredients from the garden, Himeko rushed to hug her crying, she was afraid that Chikane went away again, leaving her without a word. Then after Chikane questioned her if she loves her, she said "I love you" to her. *In the moon temple's battle, she embraced Chikane crying for she wanted to know Chikane's truth, and expressed that she doesn't want her to suffer if everything ends in Chikane's lies. *After the battle, she remorsefully intended to kill herself for stabbing Chikane, because being in a world without the existence of Chikane is difficult for her. *After the battle she wanted to know if Chikane truly loves her, then confessed to her after Chikane confirmed her romantic love for her, making her feel her heart beats, it was bounding more than anytime with Souma, finally she knew why she cried when she was kissed by Souma, because it was the same love as Chikane, that's why she was sad. *Being embraced and kissed by Chikane, she want it too if it's with her. *She embraced and kissed Chikane on the lips two times to confirm her feelings. *To Share Chikane's pain suffering and anything with her is what she urged her to do, and if she's with Chikane she'll be fine no matter what. The sun shines because of the moon, it can smile, it can cheer up, the moon teaches the sun how to shine, so that it can work harder to shine brighter. For Chikane, she wants to become her very own Himeko, who'll always shine on her. *If Chikane cries she'll become her handkerchief. *Sometimes she planned to spend with Chikane, is to go with her to a party wearing matching clothes, also matching ribbons, shoes, purses, and accessories, she would choose them all for her, she'll make a delicious lunch too, she'll learn to make omelets from Otoha so good, that Chikane will be surprised. She wanted to spend more time with Chikane before their parting, because she loves her so much, her album still has so many pages left she wanted to fill it with memories of them. because she doesn't want to forget this feeling of loving Chikane, she took pictures with her while holding her arm. *Be it eternity, fate, or even god, she won't lose her love for Chikane and she won't be beaten by them, because their feeling are connected. *Looks and memories doesn't matter to her, she knew and believed that she'll definitely find Chikane someday in the other world, for she made a promise with her to find her before their parting, Chikane was the person in this world who's waiting just for her, so she believed that she'll meet her someday, that they will meet, so "she wants to wait for that person" was her reply for the confession of Souma. *The pictures she took with Chikane in her album, mysteriously Chikane's appearance was missing in them, looking at these pictures made her heart ache, it's very nostalgic and painful to her. many fortunate things and unfortunate things get woven together and repeated, but still, there's one certain thing inside her that won't change, how she feels about Chikane. *Crossing the street one day in the other world, by looking at the shell necklace Chikane was wearing in front of her, she came rushing to hug her even though they haven't met before in that world, they fell in love all over again. *Looking at Chikane she thought her true beauty fits the scene of the spring garden, and she thought it was like a dream that she was even friends with her. *By looking at Chikane looking good and beautiful in a dress at their birthday party she felt really happy, she doesn't know why but staring at her makes her heart beat so fast. *Chikane's naked front in their first bath gave her embarrassment, admitting that her figure is perfect. *The location of the Sun Priestess symbol is small and embarrassed to touch by Chikane in their first bath that she hoped she didn't gasp. *When she was saved by Chikane from an Orochi, and bring to bed, she thought that Chikane was going to do something to her. *The second she finally met Chikane at the Orochi temple where their battle was about to begin, she landed on her embrace, crying "Chikane-chan" severally. *Upon her reunion with Chikane she said crying that she'll be with her, and live with her forever and ever happily, because she won't let her sad and she'll be happy with Chikane. Rather than living in the darkness the Chikane wasn't there, she resisted their destined path she chose a future with her. *Separated from Chikane, she grabbed her to give her a kiss on the lips for two times, because she wants to be with her and doesn't want her to leave, she can even keep the Orochi in the shrine forever with her, she can betray god and didn't have to be reborn, like a paired shell, she wants Chikane to understand her feelings more and more, because she've loved her since a long long time, this feelings will never change, making love with her is accepted, because Chikane's happiness is her happiness, so she wants to become her Himeko as long as she have this happiness, and she wants to do many many things to make her happy, with the two of them, they can overcome sadness or suffering. *Sometime, Somewhere, she was reborn as Chikane's twin who knew about their destiny that they carried since they were born, but surprisingly it wasn't scary, because they were together, the two of them are always together, even though in the sky, a kannaduki is to shine. Himeko Kurusu of Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian Yuri Feats A girl who A kind and pretty girl living in an orphanage, she is the holder of the "Absolute Sanctuary"-also known as the Dragon's Cry. * The day of the total solar eclipse is where it began, meeting Chikane who was over the church's alter, covered with blood, in agony, implied by a sword, she decided to stay by her side of the hospital bed, wondering what kind of frightening things has she been through, even though she didn't know about her, who suddenly came falling down, and why she resemble her dead onee-chan, she felt as if her onee-chan has come back to life with that silky black hair, because she is similar to the onee-chan in her memories. * Chikane is her one and only family, her beloved Chikane-chan. * Upon Chikane's whisper, she gets ticklish easily, also by her breath and touch. * For Chikane resemble her onee-chan strongly, she's happy about it that she thanks god that it gave her the grace to meet her. * It was always so comforting to her to be wrapped in her onee-chan's arms, Chikane's too, that same peaceful enveloped feeling, without a care in the world, it's like a dream to her in which she doesn't want to wake up. * Chikane's words and touch is what she gets shy about the most. * When she was afraid of the Nine Days, who are targeting her for the the Dragon Cry, she jumped to Chikane's embrace. * In chapter 6 she was showing to be more bold about her admiration of Chikane's physical traits; she likes her gorgeous hair, and her so smooth skin, she also takes interest of her big breasts at page 18 of this chapter. Plus she felt shy for Chikane were breasts were pushing against hers at page 20. * At the first pages of chapter 8, she asked Chikane embarrassingly to teach her how to be good at ecchi things. * Upon meeting her Chika-oneechan, she ran to her embrace crying. Himiko of Shattered Angels Yuri Feats Himiko is close to Kaon and subordinate to Mika, she develops determination and courage. Although she enjoys creating pictures, the only subject for her drawings and paintings seems to be Kaon. * The best way to give Kaon the needed mana is by Himiko's kiss, it can heal her wound, even if it resulted in Himiko's loss of energy. * Completely, she was sad after Kaon became Mika's sword that she cried alone in the art laboratory. * In order to let Kuu Shiratori knows that she's an Absolute Angel, after a duration of frequency and hesitation she ran to give her a kiss which formed pink spangles of mana. * Her talent is drawing Kaon, both on her notebook and the drawing board, plus she founds her so beautiful to draw. * The night before the final adjustments, she gave Kaon a kiss while she was resting naked under the blanket on the bed. * By Mika's order to give Kaon all of her mana for the next day, for the moment when the final adjustments will be made to perfect Kaon, she has always really hoped for it even though Kaon was against it. * Falling into Kaon's embrace on the ground, it's fine to her even if Kaon keeps taking mana from her, even if it kills her, she'll still have something that will never run out, then she kissed her to give her mana after that she lost conscious. * To the place where the planned ceremony for the Absolute Angels is to be held by Kazuya with a kidnapped Kaon, she trusted that Kaon is waiting for her to save, she hanged out until the end fighting the dolls controlled by Kazuya using a magical musical instrument. Later, after receiving the mana exchange's kiss of Kaon, she was relived that she jumped crying into her lap. *Even if Kaon sucked her mana which lead her body to weaken again, that's fine with her, because if Kaon goes on without mana she might get defeated, and then if she doesn't grant Mika's wish they won't be allowed to meet, that's why she asked her to have her kiss. Gallery Anime 25976 1403068.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.07 19.02.55.gif Videotogif 2018.01.08 16.40.25.gif Anime 25979 1447488.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.08 23.16.57.gif Videotogif 2018.01.08 23.47.56.gif Anime 25981 1141015.jpg Anime 25981 606356.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.25 19.26.38.gif Videotogif 2018.01.26 19.44.40.gif Anime 25985 1114238.jpg Anime 25985 1215423.jpg Anime 25985 1235401.jpg Anime 25985 1256005.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.28 17.20.28.gif Anime 25987 496204.jpg Anime 25987 849265.jpg Anime 25987 874457.jpg Anime 25985 283408.jpg 8-1.jpg MR-4678-79135-3.jpg 17.jpg 4.jpg 6.jpg 19.jpg Iamnesian01 18-1.jpg Iamnesian01 23-1.jpg Lamnesian02 06-1.jpg Tamnesian04 25-1.jpg Gamnesian 011 13-1.jpg ShatteredAngels 952577.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.15 18.54.53.gif Videotogif 2018.03.16 09.15.01.gif Videotogif 2018.03.16 09.17.48.gif ShatteredAngelsepisode8 890640.jpg Videotogif 2018.03.17 09.20.56.gif Videotogif 2018.03.17 10.11.05.gif Videotogif 2018.03.18 07.40.21.gif Category:Kannazuki no Miko Category:Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian Category:Moe Category:Characters Category:Shattered Angels